The Blood of Olympus
by Clumzy-So Samtastic
Summary: Percy and Annabeth are out of Tartarus and the Doors of Death have been closed. The Seven must travel to Greece before the Feast of Spes and defeat Gaea...and all her sons. The quest is going to have broken curses, Jason going ballistic, and Leo struggling to keep a promise to someone he loves. One last time, join us on the Argo II, if you dare...(CAUTION: Contains spoilers.)
1. Chapter 1

_Jason_

**Jason would have been **perfectly fine if the bad dreams had stayed away.

Jason knew he should have been used to the nightmares, but they still made him wish he was anything but a demigod.

He dreamed he was in a grassy area. Surrounding him and his friends were giants. He scanned the area and saw one of his least favorite giants-with his pretty purple scaly legs, Enceladus wasn't looking any prettier.

In the middle of the meadow stood a woman in earthen robes. _Gaea_. She didn't say anything. No "hello, son of Jupiter, I am rising. Prepare to die," or "hello, I am Gaea, the dirt lady who likes to haunt your dreams. Prepare to die!" This wasn't normal for the earth Goddess.

All around him, there was chaos. Piper was battling a giant with scaly blue legs, and it wasn't going well. She attacked smartly, thanks to Hazel's lessons no doubt, but the giant was just toying with her, dodging her attacks and bringing his large weapon down right next to her, leaving Piper diving to avoid getting impaled.

Percy was dragging a dazed Annabeth out of the battlefield, but Jason knew that Percy couldn't protect her long. Three Earthborn were chasing him, and Percy himself was pretty banged up.

Hazel and Frank were fighting Cyclops', but with every Cyclops killed, three more took its place.

Leo was the worst. He was sprawled out on the ground, eyes rolled into the back of his head. His skin was clammy and he was shivering as if he had a high fever. Jason never thought that Leo could ever get a fever, being heat-proof, so this especially worried Jason.

Finally, the earth Goddess spoke. "_You see this, son of Jupiter? You could give up. Turn around and let me take their lives. You could go free. You could go back to Camp Jupiter and I could guarantee your safety," _her soft, yet threatening voice said.

"Yeah, that'll happen." Jason tried to sound confident and brave, but it came out more like a high pitched whimper. Suddenly, the ground gave beneath Jason, and then everything around him went black.

Jason woke with a start. At first all he could see was the terrible wreckage of his friends in trouble, but then his eyes revealed the truth: he was in his room.

He sat up, trying to remember what had happened the past few days, but then it came back to Jason: fighting the shadow giant, Frank taking Jason's rank as Praetor of the Twelfth Legion, And Reyna, Hedge and Nico traveling back to Camp Half-Blood with the Athena Parthenos in tow.

Jason stood slowly. He felt lightheaded. Jason had had some bad nightmares before, but that very one had taken a spot on his top 10 scariest. Percy dragging Annabeth to cover, Piper being defeated, Leo lying unconscious on the earth…

_No_, Jason scolded himself. _Gaea wants to scare you. This is how she wants you to feel._

He pulled on his camp Half-blood t-shirt and some jeans and walked into the dining hall.

He took a place next to Piper at the large dining table build to serve 14 rather than 7. Piper's hair was messed up as it she had just gotten up. But in her bare feet and plaid pajamas pants, she still managed to look dazzling. "Hey, Sparky," Piper teased. Jason managed a weak smile. He balled his fists to keep his hands from shaking.

"You okay?" Piper asked, looking concerned.

"Yeah, you okay Sparky? Because if you're gonna be our saving grace-" Leo started.

"Shut up, Leo," Piper snapped. Piper must have accidentally used charmspeak because everyone around her stopped talking.

"Anyways," Piper said, "Are you okay? Is everything alright?"

Jason gulped. He didn't want to tell them the dream in fear of scaring them, but he reluctantly told them about Frank and Hazel being overrun by Cyclops, Piper being defeated and Percy dragging Annabeth away from the Earthborn, and finally Leo's limp body on the battlefield.

Everyone was silent for a long moment. "Gaea's probably just messing with us, you know. Trying to scare us," Jason finally added.

"Yeah, uh, I'm gonna, um, check on Festus," Leo said, pushing his plate of bacon and eggs aside and walking away.

Everyone was silent. No one dared make a sound. "Like I said, Gaea probably just wants to scare us," Jason said.

But before anyone could answer, a large _BOOM! _Shook the Argo II.


	2. Chapter 2

_Jason_

**Jason fell out of **his chair. He lay on the floor for a few seconds, slightly dizzy. When he came to his senses, he heard Annabeth shout "deck's on fire!"

Jason took off for the deck, and sure enough, the deck was currently being engulfed in flames. Leo stood frozen, staring in horror and the ground far below. "Leo!" Jason heard Hazel call out, but Leo was in a daze. He didn't appear to be able to hear Hazel. "Leo, snap out of it!" Piper charmspoke, but even that didn't work. Leo just stood there, a look of horror on his face. Leo's hair was on fire but he seemed unharmed. "Leo!" Piper cried desperately.

That seemed to have some effect on the stunned demigod. He jerked backwards as if someone had pushed him. Leo looked around in horror. "D-did I d-do this?" He stuttered.

"Put it out!" Hazel yelled. "Put out the fire, Leo!"

Leo closed his eyes, concentrating. "I can't! The flames won't respond!" Leo cried, desperate.

Percy sighed. "Hold your breath," he said. Suddenly, Jason was thrown underwater.

Jason was under for a few seconds before the water subsided. When he got up, he was completely soaked. Leo stood in the middle of the deck. His curly dark hair clung to his face. He pushed some aside and muttered something Jason couldn't completely understand. After listening for a few minutes, he realized Leo was saying "I killed her, I killed her," over and over.

Piper ran up to Leo, Hazel following close behind. "Are you okay, Leo?" Hazel asked. "What do you mean? Who did you kill?"

"Calypso," Leo said, his voice barely audible. "I killed Calypso."

Leo was sitting on Jason's bed, his shoulders slumped. Jason had never seen Leo this down before, and they'd been through some pretty depressing stuff together. Percy was also there. He was pacing back and forth so quickly that he created a draft. He seemed anxious. Jason sat on a rather uncomfortable chair.

The tension in the air was as thick as cotton candy. Finally Percy spoke. "Explain," he demanded Leo. "Explain everything."

Leo swallowed. "Before we got you back from Tartarus I was shot to Ogygia-"

"O-gee-gee-who?" Jason asked, confused.

"Oh-gee-gee-ah," Percy corrected, looking at Jason like he was stupid. "Go on, Leo."

"Anyways, I was shot to Ogygia, the island where Calypso was cursed to stay," Leo continued, rubbing his temples. "I was there for days. I was sure I wasn't going to get off. The magical raft wouldn't come even when I said I wanted to leave."

"That's impossible," Percy said. "That's never happened before."

Leo went on. "Eventually though, the raft came. And I, uh-" Leo paused, as if he was going to say something but decided not to.

"Then today I was checking on Festus, and Gaea was on the deck. She was all like "turn to me" and "let your friends die" and I was like, yeah, like I'm going to join Her Highness Potty Face."

"Her Highness-what?" Percy asked, but Jason shot him a look that clearly said _tell you later_.

"Anyways, I-"Leo stuttered. "I shot fire at her, more fire then I had ever summoned, and right before the fire hit her, she turned into Calypso, and she fell over the Argo II."

Everyone was silent. Jason hadn't noticed it before, but Percy had stopped pacing. "Gaea's probably messing with you, Leo," Jason tried assuring him. "She was probably just messing with us in my dream, too."

"But how do you know that?" Leo asked, looking at him.

Jason didn't respond. The truth was, he didn't know that. He wasn't sure. He couldn't promise anything. Not then.

"But there's still something I don't get," Percy said.

Leo looked at Percy. "What? I explained pretty much everything," he said.

"There was a lot of fire, but that couldn't have shaken the Argo II as it did," Percy explained.

Leo shrugged. "I wish I could explain, but I don't know any more then you do."

After a pause, Jason broke the ice. "Let's go back with the others. They're probably dying to know what's going on."

And so they did.

**A/N: Sorry this is so short! I got writers block halfway through it and didn't want to keep ya'll waiting. Please review! They are what dreams are made out of.**


End file.
